gtafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
100% проходження GTA San Andreas
Список дій, які треба виконати для 100% проходження Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. У порівнянні з попередніми іграми, GTA San Andreas має додаткові завдання, які не обов'язкові для 100% проходження. Багато гравців називає їх «110% проходженням». Завдання Для 100% проходження потрібно зробити наступне: * Виконати всі сюжетні місії (від In the Beginning до End of the Line), включаючи місії магазина Зіро (від Air Raid до New Model Army), місії Wang Cars (від Zeroing In до Puncture Wounds), а також місії пограбування казино (від Architectural Espionage до Breaking the Bank at Caligula's). * Знайти всі сховані предмети: ** 100 графіті ** 50 знімків ** 50 підків ** 50 устриць * Виконати усі змагання на транспорті: ** BMX Challenge ** NRG-500 Challenge ** The Chiliad Challenge * Перемогти у змаганнях на стадіонах: ** 8-Track ** Blood Bowl ** Dirt Track ** Kickstart * Вивчити нові рухи у всіх спортзалах. * Закінчити стрільбу на полігоні Ammu-Nation (12 рівнів). * Закінчити місії міських служб: ** Пожежник (12 рівнів) ** Фельдшер (12 рівнів) ** Вігілант або Brown Thunder (12 рівнів) ** Водій таксі (50 поїздок) ** Сутенер (10 рівнів) ** Freight Train Challenge (2 рівня) * Доставити усі 30 автомобілів на імпорт/експорт. * Перемогти у всіх перегонах: ** Лос-Сантос (Lowrider Race, Little Loop, Backroad Wanderer, City Circuit, Vinewood, Freeway, Into The Country, Badlands A, Badlands B) ** Сан-Фієрро (Dirtbike Danger, Bandito County, Go-Go Karting, San Fierro Fastlane, San Fierro Hills, Country Endurance) ** Лас-Вентурас (SF to LV, Dam Rider, Desert Tricks, LV Ringroad) ** Повітряні (World War Ace, Barnstorming, Military Service, Chopper Checkpoint, Whirly Bird Waypoint, Heli Hell) * Закінчити усі школи водіння принаймні на бронзу: ** Школа водіння автомобілів ** Школа пілотів (закінчується по сюжету) ** Школа водіння мотоциклів ** Школа водіння катерів * Виконати усі місії нерухомості: ** Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission (4 рівня) ** Hippy Shopper Courier Mission (4 рівня) ** Burger Shot Courier Mission (4 рівня) ** Місії далекобійника (8 рівнів) ** Місії лакея (5 рівнів) ** Місії в кар'єрі (7 рівнів) * Придбати усі 29 будинків. Нагорода Після виконання, у Гентоні буде стояти Rhino і Hydra. Карл отримає $1.000.000, максимальний рівень поваги і безкінечні патрони. Додаткові завдання Наступні завдання необов'язкові для виконання, але доступні гравцю. * Виконати усі 70 унікальних стрибків. * Виконати місію крадія, винісши товару в сумі на $10000. Це дасть гравцю можливість безкінечного спринту. * Довести прогрес відносин з усіма дівчинами до 100%. * Придбати весь одяг у всіх магазинах (Binco, Sub Urban, Zip, ProLaps, Victim і Didier Sachs). * Виграти змагання лоурайдерів як мінімум один раз. * Завершити три рівня міні-гри з танцями. * Виграти два тріатлона Beat the Cock! (Санта-Марія-Біч і Паломіно-Крік). * Пройти завдання Beefy Baron як мінімум один раз. * Отримати кращій результат у всіх аркадних міні-іграх: Go Go Space Monkey, Let's Get Ready to Bumble, Duality і They Crawled from Uranus. * Виграти принаймні одну гру в пул (з максимальною ставкою в $1000). * Поставити рекорди у грі в баскетбол. * Перехопити наркокур'єра Локо Синдикату та перевізника Біґ Смоука принаймні по одному разу (доступно у період між місіями King in Exile та Yay Ka-Boom-Boom). * Отримати золоті медалі у всіх чотирьох школах водіння. * Розвинути усі навички до максимуму: витривалість, запас легенів, пілотування, водіння автомобіля, водіння мотоцикла, водіння велосипеда та навик азартних ігор. * Розвинути повагу, силу та сексуальність до максимуму. * Отримати кримінальний рейтинг "Король Сан-Андреаса". * Отримати на усій зброї рівень володіння "Кіллер". fr:100% dans GTA San Andreas de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA) en:100% Completion in GTA San Andreas es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:100% do GTA San Andreas ru:100% прохождение GTA San Andreas Категорія:GTA San Andreas Категорія:100%